


【礼尊】折磨

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 他们永远不能相爱, 周防有PTSD, 宗像是人外, 总之是病病的尊, 我就喜欢他们互相折磨还不能倾吐爱意, 我爱死人外了, 机械奸人, 还有药物依赖
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: *宗像是仿生人*周防曾经受创患有PTSD和失忆，有一点药物依赖





	【礼尊】折磨

周防睁开眼就看到站在床边的仿生人衣服穿着得体又一丝不苟轻轻欠身，张开口发出有些低沉的电子音：“早上好。”  
随着科技的发展，现如今AI技术和仿生技术空前发达，家家户户都开始普及仿生人，而仿生人除了需要编写好程序再去执行之外几乎人类能办到的他们都可以，况且仿生人还可以接入互联网系统，终端机现在都已经被淘汰了。  
周防尊本来对这些东西不感兴趣，只是他自己一个人住他的前辈兼好友草薙出云有点担心他照顾不好自己，况且周防还因为一次意外死里逃生，部分记忆丧失了，再三考虑就送了他一个仿生人。  
床边的仿生人外表看来和正常人无异，青蓝色的发丝在室内灯光下泛着些微光泽，湛紫色的眼眸永远一副温柔的神情，方形眼镜让他显得更加知性，嘴唇的弧度有些微妙，周防总是搞不懂他的情绪。  
仿生人的名字是宗像礼司，周防不知道是不是所有的仿生人都如此，反正宗像的行动以及思维真的无限接近于人类。  
宗像看他良久都没有回应自己可是根据自己看到的又得出周防尊已经睡醒的结论，于是决定再靠近一些：“周防，早上好……”  
周防尊有起床气，他的睡眠质量很糟糕，病情的影响下经常会做噩梦，醒来后比平时更加低气压，周防阴着张脸瞪了仿生人一眼，无声地警告他别靠近自己。  
宗像礼司判断出周防在生气，根据经验选择后退几步充当背景板。  
梦境有些模糊，周防坐起身艰难地回忆着，虽然不是让人愉快的内容，但是醒来就只是残留一个噩梦概念却不知道都梦见了什么着实更加不爽。  
门铃响了，宗像礼司告诉周防：“周防，和威斯曼医生约好的时间已经到了。”周防尊被确诊患有PTSD——估计是之前意外的后遗症——每天都要接受心理治疗。  
周防问他：“现在几点？”  
“早上十点钟，昨晚您二十三点零七分吃药，凌晨三点四十分才进入睡眠状态，今早九点五十五分清醒。”  
“我没问你这个。”周防站起来往客厅走。“去给他开门。”  
“桌子上有早餐，请您进食。”说完宗像就走到玄关处给心理医生开门，打开门看到身材高挑的白发男人。“威斯曼医生，让您久等了。”  
男人带着笑容：“没事没事，周防君肯定刚起床吧。”  
阿道夫·K·威斯曼，出身德国，享有极高荣誉的心理医师，来日本拜访好友时偶然得知周防尊的病情便主动要求对他进行治疗。  
周防把宗像给他留的三明治解决了。威斯曼坐下之后接过宗像递来的水杯：“谢谢宗像君。”  
他看了眼周防：“周防君昨天晚上的状态怎样？”  
周防指了指站在旁边的仿生人：“你问他。”  
宗像开口：“周防昨天的状态稳定，凌晨的睡眠时间是六个小时零十五分钟。”  
“睡眠时间变长了啊。”威斯曼认真听着。“那么还会做噩梦吗？”  
周防还没来得及开口宗像就先回答了：“基本还是浅度睡眠时间更长，清醒前二十分钟是最后一次浅度睡眠，睡醒后周防的起床气很大，估计还是做噩梦了。”  
“啧……”周防不喜欢仿生人的很大原因就是这种无形之中被监视的感觉。  
威斯曼医生走过来拍了拍周防的肩：“那么你还记得多少？可以跟我说说吗？”  
威斯曼背对着灯光，影子投在周防的脸上，仰头看着对方并不是什么很好的体验，不过他还是尽量配合着：“我记得……视野中一片红色……”  
威斯曼声音柔缓循循善诱：“又是这个梦？还有别的细节吗？”  
“嗯……然后就不记得了……”周防的梦境总是不够清晰，可却又确实地影响着他。  
反反复复地重复着同样的梦境，梦境的辨识度却又不高，这也是患者的临床表现之一。威斯曼让周防放轻松同时让宗像过来注意他的状态。  
周防还是比较抵触心理治疗的，威斯曼第一次采用催眠疗法的时候他一点都不配合，好在宗像礼司在一旁一直安抚他才让治疗得以顺利进行下去。说来也怪，周防听到宗像低沉的电子音后内心就会平静很多。  
渐渐地，他进入了特殊的睡眠状态，威斯曼轻声问他：“周防君，这个梦你已经梦见过很多次了，还记得其它的什么吗？”  
周防缓缓地开口：“好像溺水了……”  
“嗯，溺水，然后呢？”  
“呼吸……不对……有人想要掐死我……”  
“关于这个想要伤害你的人，周防君知道什么吗？”  
周防的表情逐渐变得有些难受起来，皱起眉似乎在努力回想着：“……不知道……我好像……好像死了……”呼吸变得愈发急促，像是经历了梦魇般，威斯曼只好停止问话解除催眠，一直守在旁边的宗像将他揽在怀里轻轻安抚着。  
“宗像君，看来还是有些困难，不过睡眠时间有了改善，以后要继续注意观察他的情况，药要按时吃，明天这个时间我再过来一次。”威斯曼这次依然无法得到更多信息，这个梦境实在有些脱离现实，可是周防这应该就是创伤性再体验症状，只是难以理解他到底是经受了什么，更何况周防本人也失去了这部分记忆什么也想不起来。  
宗像点了点头：“辛苦了，威斯曼医生。”  
“哪里哪里，周防君这情况有些特殊，我也很想让他尽快康复，总之我们一起努力吧。”  
送走了医生，宗像回身把周防抱回房间休息，周防逐渐恢复了意识，仿生人有些低的体温反倒感觉很舒服。宗像礼司知道周防尊是讨厌肢体接触的，自己也只会在治疗前后和身体检查时触碰他。  
“我自己能走……”周防想要下来，然而宗像并没有听从这个命令，毕竟客厅离卧室并不远，将周防放在床上起身去接了杯温水。  
“您该吃药了。”他返回来把杯子递到周防手里，周防皱了皱眉把仿生人手心里的药片含在嘴里含着水咽了下去。吃完药宗像开始例行检查，先是在太阳穴处按下开关，再从耳朵后面面扯出一根数据线，线的头部是个扫描仪，触及到周防的体表后宗像的大脑便开始扫描脏器的状态。  
“心跳正常，肺部的阴影有缩小的迹象，肝脏的功能尚可，肾脏正常，胃部正常。”宗像抬头看着他。“还请您保持下去。”  
周防看着仿生人那双湛紫色的眼睛看似温柔实则感受不到丝毫的温度，他的确很接近人类，可是又和人类差了太多。  
宗像礼司似乎是关注健康一类的机器人，他刚来到这里的时候就给了周防一份健康报告随后强制要求他戒烟戒酒。  
周防本来就没什么兴趣，连仅有的两个癖好都被禁止了可谓是极其不爽，烟瘾犯得厉害了之后就偷偷跑出去买电子烟吸，然而还是被宗像检测出了身上沾染到的尼古丁，为了帮他戒烟宗像买了戒烟糖给他吃。  
周防尊叹了口气：“还有糖吗？”  
“有。”宗像身上随时备着戒烟糖，剥开糖纸后放进他嘴里。

***

宗像礼司总是会根据周防当天的身体状况制定出最合适的营养菜单，宗像只是把照顾周防当做是任务，毕竟他被造出来就是为了服务人类，他不知道别的人类如何，只是感觉周防尊这个人类真的很奇怪。  
他知道人类会对尼古丁上瘾，他也清楚并不是所有的人类都会渴求尼古丁，只是烟瘾这么大的还真是第一次见。  
周防尊可以一整天烟不离手，通常是一天一盒，若是这样肺还没出问题那周防才是真正的机器人了。  
不挑食，这一点宗像很满意，很懒散，性格很差，脾气很大，如果所有的人类都是这样那岂不是很糟糕？也幸亏宗像平日里接触的其余人类并不会给他这种感觉，所以周防尊果然是个怪人。  
周防尊像一些独行动物一样领地意识很强，虽然这样的比喻有些奇怪，可是在宗像看来就是如此，比如有陌生人距离他半米以内他就会有些不悦，不喜欢肢体接触等等。  
然而他又没那么警觉，还挺迟钝的，有时候宗像没敲门走进去叮嘱他吃药，周防估计是在发呆没注意到脚步声吓了一跳。  
周防下午会去草薙出云的酒吧里去帮忙，宗像也会跟着，他要尽量时时刻刻注意周防的心理状态变化记录下来反馈给威斯曼医生。  
穿着酒保服帮草薙擦着玻璃杯的周防心不在焉地，草薙出云在一旁跟他搭话：“尊，你听说了吗？听说已经允许人类和仿生人或者AI结婚了。”  
“哦。”周防无关心地回了一句。  
“你倒是毫不关心啊。”  
“跟我又没关系。”  
“不啊，我是说，你将来要是找不到女朋友可以和机器女友结婚了。”  
“呵……”周防冷笑一声。“我不喜欢这些机器人。”  
“话虽如此，仿生人还是很方便的吧。”草薙看了眼一直在观察周防的宗像礼司。  
“啧……”周防尊不喜欢仿生人，他们太过死板且就像是在时时刻刻监视着人类一样，可是他也承认自己眼下的确离不了宗像，无论是生活还是心理治疗。  
“周防。”仿生人小声地叫他。  
周防没听到。  
“周防。”宗像靠近了些。  
“嗯？”周防回头看到宗像的脸一时没反应过来手有些滑，差点把手里的杯子摔了，好在及时抓紧杯沿，宗像反应很迅速地从周防身后伸出双手接住杯子。  
“您太激动了。”  
现在的姿势不用看也知道肯定很糟糕，周防推开他：“离我远点。”  
宗像欠身后退几步：“我看您擦那个杯子用了五分钟，来回擦了二十三次，您有心事吗？”  
“没有。”周防语气明显带着距离感，把手里已经擦的很干净的玻璃杯放下取另一只。  
宗像礼司知道他就算真有心事也不会说出来，只好沉默下来退回到方才的位置。他不是第一次听周防尊说不喜欢仿生人了，人类这种生物真的很奇怪，至少周防尊很奇怪，明明需要却又讨厌，明明讨厌却又需要。  
真矛盾啊。  
酒吧里人比较冷清的时候周防会在休息室吃根烟糖，草薙瞅见他含着支棒棒糖忍不住笑出声：“尊……你什么时候变成甜食党了？”  
周防剜了宗像一眼：“你问他。”  
宗像则一本正经地回答：“周防的身体本就不是健康状态，他的肺部已经有阴影了，为了周防的健康着想，我在让他戒烟。”  
“真的假的？”草薙有点吃惊，不过想了想机械的检查总不会有错吧，有点可惜地晃了晃手里的烟盒。“真可惜啊尊，万宝路刚出了一款草莓爆珠，我觉得你肯定喜欢就帮你买了一包。”  
周防身形一顿，瞅了眼宗像，后者从他的表情判断出周防内心有了动摇：“不行。”  
“就一支。”周防竖起根手指，不由觉得自己戒烟期间实在是太可怜了。  
“不行。”  
鎏金色的眼睛向草薙投去求救的目光，草薙有些为难：“尊，你要为自己的身体着想啊……”  
周防尊觉得自己真惨，想吸烟都吸不到。  
这还不算什么，睡前周防为了入睡必须要吃安眠药，而宗像又需要控制着他的药量，安全的剂量对周防来说是起不到多大作用的，为防止周防纯粹为了追求睡着不听医嘱吃到致死量，宗像也很辛苦。  
每次仿生人都会问他：“需要我的脑电波和您的同步吗？”仿生人可以让自己的脑电波和人类的同步从而记录梦境帮助心理治疗。  
周防尊是拒绝的，仿生人一再地让他感觉到了不适：“我说了不用。”  
“可是，这说不定能对您的治疗有帮助。”  
“不需要。”这句话是从齿缝里挤出来的。  
宗像礼司并不会强求他，他们必须尽可能地尊重人类自身的意愿。他拉过被子要为他盖上：“那么，晚安……”  
仿生人只需要将数据线与电源连接即可连续工作，并不需要休息，黑暗中被人盯着的滋味并不好受，周防依然不能习惯他的存在辗转难眠，凌晨近四点才终于陷入了睡眠状态。  
梦境依然如常，窒息感挥之不去，好像有谁的双手压迫住自己的咽喉想要杀了自己，努力想要辨认着上方的人到底是谁却猛地惊醒，身上惊出一身冷汗。  
“您做噩梦了？”床边的宗像礼司音色柔和地安抚他，周防喘着粗气，双眼有些无神瞳孔微微颤动，视线逐渐移到仿生人身上。  
周防猛地掐上宗像的脖子，仿生人的开关巧妙地设计在咽喉处，只要他想，现在就可以让眼前这个拥有智慧与感情的仿人类生命体进入休眠。  
宗像礼司冷静地看着他：“您有什么事要吩咐吗？”  
“喂，你，”他的表情夹杂着惊惶还有愤怒，声音微颤。“你到底是什么人？”  
“如您所见，我是负责照顾您的仿生人。”  
“闭嘴，我不想听这个！”周防的手微微颤抖，往常的梦境都太过模糊，醒来之后只能影影绰绰地记得个大概，而现在他清晰地记得，虽然对方的样子并没有看清楚，但是周防尊就是确定，想要杀了自己的那个人就是宗像礼司。  
他听那个高个白发的心理医师提到过自己现在这种噩梦连连的症状是创伤性再体验，也就是说梦境与自己受重创失忆的那部分有关联，那么他是不是可以判定伤了自己的人其实是眼前这个仿生人？  
“您……”镜片后的湛紫眼眸染上了些周防看不懂的情绪。“您莫不是……梦到我杀了您？”  
“你……！”周防的表情瞬间变成惊异，这个仿生人未经允许竟然擅自窥探自己的梦境！他揪起宗像的领子直接揍了上去，宗像的眼镜被打飞，白皙的脸颊微肿。  
宗像正色道：“请您听我解释，我从未想过主动窥探您的梦境，方才您梦魇地厉害表情有些痛苦，我想安抚您，是您的意识进入了我的脑中。”  
“你以为我会信你吗！”周防才不想听他的说辞。  
“请您相信我。”宗像抬起脸严肃地看向他。“我并不想伤害您。”  
周防盯着他像是要将他盯出个洞来，可是从这张脸上又看不出丝毫端倪，刚才的情绪过去之后反倒让他不好再对他下手。  
“啧……”周防甩开他。“几点了？”  
宗像捡起眼镜重新戴好：“凌晨六点十七分。”  
有些睡不着了，周防抬眼问他：“药呢？”  
“您睡前吃过现在不能再吃药了，过量对您的身体没有好处。”  
“别那么多废话……”周防现在的情绪很暴躁，失眠与梦魇折磨地他很难受，掀开被子想下床自己去找安眠药吃，宗像立刻压住他的肩膀将周防压制回床上。  
“放手……！”金色的眼睛里带着些怒气。  
“抱歉，得罪了。”宗像不管他的挣扎扭动只是用力按着他，他要为周防的健康以及生命负责。  
仿生人的力气意外地有些大，周防一时竟然挣脱不掉，先是肩膀被扣住，随后随着挣扎的动作手腕又被他扣住，下身也被他压制着，内心涌起了一股恐惧感，濒临死亡时的痛苦与绝望深深地攫住了他的心脏，好像连呼吸都要被夺走，脑子里闪过的梦中杀死自己的人影与眼前的人重叠起来，周防尊剧烈地反抗着，看向宗像的眼神带着惊恐与敌意，宗像察觉他身体颤抖急忙松了力道，周防像是刚被捞上岸的差点溺水的人，拼命地蜷成一团努力汲取着氧气。  
宗像先是温柔地安抚周防的后背让他放松紧绷的神经随后拿出紧急镇定药物嘴对嘴喂给他。  
周防的嘴唇被宗像温柔地包覆，对方的舌尖把药片推进自己口中，呼吸有些困难导致他吞咽了几次才终于把药吃下去。  
周防的状态渐渐缓和，肺部与大脑的供氧恢复了正常，方才消耗了他太多的力气，此刻有些疲累地躺在床上平复着还有些粗重的呼吸。  
宗像看他眼眸半阖想来他应该是累了：“抱歉，是我举止不当，我不该刺激您。”  
低沉的电子音有些轻飘飘的，柔声在周防耳边安抚他，缓缓地看着对方平静下来。  
周防很容易在自己陷入不利局面时发病，宗像明知道，却过于鲁莽了。好在他知道该怎么应付，周防此次发病也没有很严重。  
“宗像……”他低声叫着。  
“是。”  
“在我失去的那段记忆里，我们见过面吗？”周防的双眼有些失神，他现在很累，连动一下嘴唇都觉得消耗了太多能量。  
“我从被生产出来开始就在工厂等待买家，是草薙先生买了我并将我送给了您，我第一个见到的人类就是您。”  
“我没问你这些。”周防瞪他。  
“我和您之前没见过面。”  
周防长长地呼了口气：“算了，我睡不着了。”  
“我可以给您讲睡前故事，或者唱摇篮曲。”  
“你他妈把我当三岁小孩吗？”  
“我没有这个意思。”宗像露出一贯的微笑，他松开周防后退几步。“我只是想要逗笑您。”  
“那你失败了。”  
“不，并没有，您现在只是在和我正常交谈，我的目的还没有达到。”宗像的智能让他对于过程成果都非常执着，不如说正因为知晓自己有着高于人类的智能才会更介意与人类的任何一次胜负，哪怕微不足道。  
“哼……”周防意外地心情没那么糟糕了。现在是凌晨六点钟，等到七点天色就会亮起，在这之前的黑暗中和这个智能人谈话似乎也不错。  
但周防从来不主动和他交谈。  
对方背对着窗子面向自己，只能看到晶亮的紫色眼眸在黑暗中闪着光。  
“既然您已经睡不着了，不如就起来做晨间锻炼吧，对身体有利。”  
“拒绝。”周防果断地转过身去整个人钻进被子里。  
“那您是要睡觉？”宗像耐心地凑过去询问。  
“不睡。”  
宗像有些为难：“您这样让我很难办啊。”他手伸进被子里把周防扯出来。“请您起床吧。”  
“你很烦。”周防尊狠狠地瞪着他。  
“我是为了您好。”  
“不需要。”  
这句话让平时好脾气的宗像也不由得被他激起了搞不懂的情绪，抬手揪起周防的衣领将他拉近自己。  
“请您搞清楚，我是负责照顾您没错，我的出发点都是为了您，所以您不应当配合吗？”宗像礼司不明白胸中涌现出的这种情绪是什么，他是最接近人类的仿生机器人，也具备学习人类感情的能力，可是他不明白这心情是什么。  
理智告诉他这样的举动有些不妥，况且对于讨厌肢体接触的周防来说绝对会惹怒他。  
然而周防尊的反应出乎了他的预料。  
周防本来对这个仿生人是毫无感觉的，顶多就是他靠近自己会不爽，他盯着自己会不悦，他管着自己会不耐烦，然而这张永远保持着得体微笑的脸竟然露出了些微生气的表情，很新奇。  
“唉～你也会露出这样的表情啊？”周防完全忘记了对方离自己有多近。  
宗像有些诧异，他露出了什么表情？很失态吗？有些慌乱地松开周防摸了摸自己的脸，然而单是摸还是无法确认，走到墙壁上镶着的镜子前，镜中映照出一张有些无措的脸，的确是太失态了。  
周防看他的反应觉得有趣不觉轻笑出声。  
宗像看他：“您笑什么？”  
“没有，你刚刚完全就像个人。”  
像个人？宗像愣住了，他是仿照着人类来制作生产出来的，然而他又拥有着高于人类的运算能力以及各种方便的能力，他的头脑有着超过人类的智能，他搞不懂周防说他刚才像个人是在夸奖他还是在贬低他。  
应该是夸奖吧？  
“喂，你。”周防叫他。  
“周防，我有名字。”  
“我知道，但是叫你什么是我的自由，我是你的主人。”  
宗像其实一直避免这种说法的，言辞恭敬是他被教育如此，然而对于主人这种从属关系明确甚至是地位明确的词汇他一直在避免。  
他从不叫他“主人”而是称呼他的姓氏，因为宗像认为他和眼前这个人类并不能构成这种关系，虽说看起来的确很像。  
“我在叫你。”周防朝他勾了勾手指。“往常我可从来没有让你靠近过我半米以内吧。”  
“是的，您不喜欢肢体接触。”  
周防让他来到自己面前：“但是现在可以，你知道为什么吗？”  
“为什么？”  
周防轻笑起来，宗像第一次看到他扬起唇角，鎏金色的眼睛微微眯起流露出些微柔和与愉悦，简直就不像是周防尊。要知道周防因为患有PTSD情绪一直不稳，暴躁又警觉性极强，即使是面对草薙出云都一直维持着低气压的样子，完完全全让人无法靠近。  
可是眼前的周防尊却有点不设防，宗像觉得心底里又是另一种情绪冒了出来，接二连三地，都是他搞不懂的情绪。  
“因为我觉得现在的你比较有趣。”  
有趣？仿生人有趣？宗像礼司搞不懂他，可是又直觉就算问了周防也可能不会回答他  
周防看了眼窗外泛起鱼肚白的远处天空：“天亮了。”  
宗像同样看了一眼窗外：“是啊，天亮了。”整理好表情宗像将莫名的情绪压了下去。“请您起床吧，我去为您准备早饭。”

***

威斯曼医生准时在十点钟的时候来访，宗像开了门帮他倒了杯温茶。  
“周防君昨晚的睡眠怎样？”  
“周防凌晨三点四十七分才进入浅眠，凌晨六点十三分被噩梦惊醒。”宗像尽职尽责地记录着周防的作息。“随后因为我的一些鲁莽举措让周防发病了，好在不是很严重。”  
“这么说来，梦境有所不同？”威斯曼看向周防，周防看了眼宗像：“宗像，能不能出去。”  
宗像垂眸：“如果您不想让我听到我就回避。”说着就进厨房去准备中午的食材。  
威斯曼等待着他开口，周防很不喜欢这种把自己剖析开让别人观察的感觉，可是为了了解到自己失去的到底是什么记忆又不得不尽力配合。  
“仍然是那个梦境”他的手握紧。“不过我这次有种强烈的直觉，那个人是宗像……”  
这可真是非常有用的信息，威斯曼略微吃惊：“周防君确定吗？”  
“我还是没有看清楚他的样子，但是心里这样告诉我……”  
沉默在客厅里弥漫开来，墙上的挂钟“滴答滴答”的声音显得格外清晰，周防是在努力回忆梦中场景，威斯曼则在梳理着时间线。  
宗像礼司是个仿生人他知道，宗像到周防家也没多久，莫非周防之前和宗像也有来往？可是仿生人在被出售之前都是在工厂的吧？  
可以确定的是周防尊曾经受了濒死的重伤但是并没有死亡，可能是大脑想要保护自身从而失掉了这部分记忆，但是意识深层对于这次创伤依然难以彻底遗忘。  
不过说起仿生人……威斯曼想了想这也许是个突破口暂时先记录下来：“对了，周防君，你以往发病都是因为自己陷入了不利或者带有威胁的环境中吧，今早发病是怎么回事？”  
周防回忆了一下：“……我想吃药接着睡觉，宗像不让，然后我们争执起来就发病了……”  
“宗像君让你感觉受到了威胁吗？”  
“他当时压制着我，让我想到了梦中的情景……”  
“你很害怕？以为真的是宗像君杀了你吗？”  
“……我……不是很清楚……”周防的头开始刺痛起来。  
“谢谢周防君的配合。”威斯曼知道，再深入下去对周防的大脑没有什么益处，起身和他握手。“明天我再来拜访。”  
威斯曼离开后，宗像走进客厅来到他面前微微欠身：“您要回房继续休息吗？”  
周防头依然有些疼，抬眼看了看仿生人：“有止痛药吗？”  
“有。”宗像拿出药片，连同平时吃的药一起，顺便给了他一杯温水。  
止痛药的药效要等上几分钟，宗像先把他抱回房间放到床上，随后便是例行检查，数据线前端的扫描仪刚要触碰到周防的身体时被他推开。  
“今天就不用了。”  
“那可不行，您每天的状态我都要清楚。”宗像态度有些强硬，不过他知道这样是行不通的，随后又放缓语气。“很快就会结束，您也知道，例行检查只是贴着您的皮肤检查内部身体状况而已。”  
周防也没继续坚持，刺痛感略微缓和了些，头有些晕也就随他了。  
宗像继续检查，手指不经意间触碰到周防腰侧，有些灼热的皮肤接触到微凉的手指还挺舒服的，周防不由模模糊糊地说了句：“喂……继续啊……”  
“继续？检查吗？”宗像有些疑惑。  
周防皱了皱眉，这个有着高于人类智慧的仿生人怎么脑子有点不灵光啊？想要发作却又因为药物的关系只能瞪他几眼，本来睡眠就不足，吃过药后困意袭来，视野也逐渐模糊了。  
对方的反应首先让宗像想到的是自己可能哪里又惹到他了，但是看他有些困倦便收好数据线帮他盖好被子。  
宗像想起了那个无意识流入自己脑海中的梦境，他是清醒的所以看得很清楚，杀害周防尊的人的确是自己，可是那怎么可能？他的记忆卡中所存储的最早记忆都是在工厂中，应该有哪里出错了。仿生人是绝对不能伤害人类的，哪怕单宗像具体个例来说，他也绝对不会伤害周防。  
仿生人是绝对不能伤害人类的，否则会被生产工厂召回要么毁掉要么格式化重装程序。  
至于为何周防的梦境自己会看到这一点，宗像猜测着自己是不是无意中将自己的脑电波与周防的同步了。  
下午去草薙店里帮忙，草薙一边打扫着卫生一边状似不经意地和周防聊天：“尊，你还记得十束吗？”  
“嗯。”十束多多良跟他俩都是同一个高中毕业，十束比周防要低一年级，他们三个关系一直都很不错，只是十束那家伙一直闲不住，周防记得他好像出国自费旅游去了，还是自己一个人。  
“他前几天回国了，我在地铁站台那里和他遇见了，那小子还是老样子，嘻嘻哈哈的，乐天地很。”草薙顿了顿，叹了口气。“只是没想到他和仿生人领证了。”  
“啊？”周防挑眉。  
“你也很惊讶对吧！我也很惊讶！那可是十束啊！他跟仿生人领证了！戒指都戴上了！”  
“啊？”周防依然没反应过来。  
“不过他跟仿生人领证我倒是不惊讶，毕竟跟仿生人结婚已经合法了，只是没想到十束是我们三个里面最早结婚的啊！”  
“啊……”周防的表情依然有点茫然。  
“你能不能有点别的反应？”  
“因为仿生人很方便吧，而且他又习惯在外面跑，有个高智能机器人照顾他不也挺好的。”  
草薙很惊讶：“喂，你是尊吗？”  
“我是……”  
“你竟然还会说这种话啊。”  
宗像礼司听了周防的话忍不住问他：“周防，您觉得有我在身边会更方便吗？”  
周防陷入了沉默，仿生人肯定会带来便利，可是眼下周防困扰于关于自己曾经死里逃生的那个梦境，他一直被此梦魇纠缠，他确认那是宗像却又感觉和眼前的仿生人有哪里不一样。  
没得到他的任何回应让宗像以为自己的话并没有被他听到：“周防？”  
“我听到了……”周防并不想回答这个问题。“显而易见吧。”  
“您不说清楚我并不能明白。”宗像并不喜欢人类模棱两可的回复，有些事当然是说明白了才能解决问题。  
“啧……”这也是周防不喜欢他的一点，宗像总喜欢追问，非要从他这里得到答案不可。  
“不过说起戒指……”宗像似乎想起了什么。“我之前打扫您的房间的时候，在您床边的抽屉里面找到一枚戒指，样子很朴素的银色戒指，对比了您的戒码确认是左手无名指的戒指。”  
“啊？”周防感到很意外。“我顶多只买过食指的戒指和尾戒啊。”  
“什么什么？”草薙来了兴趣。“尊，你曾经跟谁发展过恋情吗？怎么都不告诉我，真狡猾啊，难道是想跟十束一样已经领证了再通知我吗？”草薙用手肘碰了碰周防。  
周防满脸无辜：“我没有啊。”他完全不知道还有这么回事，不如说他根本就不记得，莫非这是他失忆的时候买的吗？  
突然像是想起了什么，眼前浮现出一个人拿着一副银白色的对戒，戒指的样式有些朴素但是自己似乎并不讨厌，对方唇边漾着笑意把戒指戴在自己的无名指上。  
头再次刺痛起来，周防一时失手，手里的玻璃杯滑落摔碎，宗像和草薙连忙过来查看他的情况。  
周防表情略微痛苦，视野中看到地上碎掉的玻璃碎片有些愧疚：“抱歉……草薙……”  
“不过是打碎了个杯子，你怎么样？没伤到吧？”草薙抓过他的手检查有没有被玻璃划伤。  
宗像则是直接把周防抱起：“草薙先生，我带他去休息室休息一下。”  
第一次看见周防被人公主抱还真是有点视觉冲击：“啊……？哦……”  
脑子里阵阵刺痛让他觉得脑子像是快要爆炸了一样，朦胧中嘴唇碰到了玻璃杯的边沿，下意识地配合着宗像吃药，可是嘴唇痛得微颤，水根本喝不进来，宗像只好把药片和水都含在嘴里贴上周防的嘴唇用舌头推过去。  
周防吃过药才逐渐出现了好转。  
气喘吁吁地睁开眼自己已经在休息室里了，身旁的宗像礼司和草薙出云脸上挂着担忧的神色。  
“我没事了……”周防的情绪稳定下来抬眼看了看草薙让他不要担心。  
“你没事就好，主要是我也不知道该怎么帮你……”草薙咬了咬下唇，语气故作轻松。“这个时候就会觉得仿生人真的很厉害啊，反应快，力气大，帮你备着药啊什么的……”  
周防抬手握住草薙有些微颤抖的手，草薙的情绪一时有些绷不住：“尊……到底是怎么回事？为什么你会遇上这种事？到底……是谁？”  
草薙出云接到医院的电话时心里凉了半截，医生说周防性命垂危医院正在进行抢救。草薙急急忙忙地赶了过来在走廊里漫长而且煎熬地等待着，他听说周防是被人杀害，但是所幸没有当场死亡，然而并不知道凶手是谁。  
等到门口的急救灯熄灭草薙焦急地看到医生护士推着周防出来：“医生……我是他的朋友，请问他……”  
“幸亏抢救及时，已经脱离危险了。”医生对他这么说。  
草薙这才觉得悬着的心回到了原来的位置，双腿有些软扶着墙壁才没有倒下。  
草薙一直不知道周防是被谁伤害的，但是既然连周防自己都忘记了，那么也就意味他不想去回想这件事吧，草薙出云握紧拳努力扯出一个微笑：“没事啦，只要尊你没事就好。”  
周防点了点头：“嗯……”

***

回去的路上宗像提出采购一些食材，周防安静地跟着，这个仿生人还真是处处礼貌举止得体，和宗像隔着一定距离看他买一些有营养的食材恍惚间似乎这个场景曾经在哪里发生过。  
自己出事之前到底认不认识他？  
宗像提着袋子走了过来，周防下意识朝他伸出手。  
仿生人有些不太懂他的意思。  
“给我，我帮你拎。”  
“哦呀，您怎么有兴致帮我拎袋子？”宗像嘴里这么说着却并没有递给他。“我来就可以了。”  
“我今天难得想帮你，要是不想让我帮那往后也不帮你了。”  
宗像权衡再三最后把手里袋子转交给周防。  
周防今天和往常很不一样，宗像不知道这是不是好的征兆，但无论怎样，他都会尽全力应对。  
晚饭过后的闲暇时间，周防正无聊地翻着没营养的杂志，大概是看到了什么，突然对着宗像问：“你们仿生人也会撸吗？”  
宗像很意外，想想却也觉得正常，人类似乎对于性相关的事还蛮看重的：“并不，我虽然拥有相应器官，但实际上并没有需求，所以也就不需要自慰。”  
“那你还真无聊。”  
“无聊不无聊和这种事有关吗？”宗像推了推眼镜。“搞不懂你们人类。”  
“那么你知道怎么撸吗？”  
怎么觉得周防有点打破砂锅问到底的既视感？宗像耐心地回答他：“我学习了各式各样的知识，即使没有需求也会了解人类如何自慰。”  
“为什么你们还要学这个？”  
“了解人类就要从方方面面去了解。”  
视线落回到杂志上，语气有些轻：“那能帮我撸吗？”问完周防顿了顿，似乎意识到自己问了个糟糕的问题。  
宗像虽然疑惑，不过但凡有周防要求他都会去尽量满足。周防迟疑片刻又像是泄了气般：“我开玩笑的……”  
“可以啊。”宗像的声音和他的同时响起，周防并没有听清楚，抬头略微诧异地看着他。  
“我说可以。”不知道自己到底在坚持些什么，宗像主动靠近，微凉的手指摸上周防的腰，周防身体微颤下意识躲闪着。  
“我只是开个玩笑……”周防一再强调“玩笑”二字并且暗示对方没必要当真，当作个劣质冷笑话就可以了，然而宗像抬起的眼眸带着些摄人心魄的色彩，薄薄的嘴唇轻微张合：“您在质疑我吗？”  
哪里质疑了？周防搞不明白，仿生人的思维好奇怪啊，不过这表情还真不错，明明是个仿生机器人，却无比地像个人类。  
宗像的手指灵巧地解开腰带探入牛仔裤中，周防有些被动不过并不讨厌，被纤长的手指用合适的力道握住后不觉挺立了起来，眼睛盯着对方手里的动作，不得不说手法太过娴熟，难道机器人都这么熟练的吗？  
“周防，舒服吗？”宗像看了眼周防，后者的呼吸有些重，看起来还挺享受的。  
不想被他看到自己的样子，周防抬手让他把头转向一边：“别废话……”  
“您在害羞吗？”  
“才没有。”  
耳边响起“咕啾咕啾”的水声，顶端受到的刺激有些太过强烈了，周防瞪了他一眼，尽管这起不到丝毫作用。一阵酥麻感从尾椎沿着脊柱一路窜上大脑，腰逐渐软了下来，上半身在宗像的引导下躺倒。  
总觉得……好像曾经发生过？这种事……  
周防用力咬着自己的手指防止自己呻吟出声，一阵突然的痉挛后悉数释放在宗像手上，宗像看了眼手上沾染的粘稠白浊拿纸巾擦掉。  
“您最近积累地有些多呢，要我帮您再来一次吗？”宗像想着自己可能也是带着半开玩笑的性质。  
脑子好像有些不清醒，周防微微点了点头。宗像得到了他的同意感觉到那种莫名的情绪又来了，轻轻启开薄唇手指指了指自己的嘴：“这次要试试让我帮您口吗？”  
“啊……？”周防睁开蒙上些微水汽的眼睛看到宗像张开的嘴里探出数条细小的仿佛触手一样的数据线，在空气中微微蠕动着。“这是什么？硅基生物？你还真恶心。”  
“没错，我的确算是硅基生物。”宗像慢慢解释着。“这些只是我身体的一部分，算是我在嘴里的感知系统，可以从口腔汲取液体或者食物连同品尝味道，您可以把它当做是有点奇怪的仿生人的舌头。”  
“……我倒觉得有点像昆虫的口器，或者章鱼一类的东西……”  
“您也可以这么理解。”  
“随便你……”周防复又放松身体躺下，宗像则压了上来，仿生人的影子投在周防脸上让他感觉有些不适，抬手推开对方。“别靠过来。”  
“我只是想要确认，您想让我帮您口吗？”  
“我说了随便吧。”  
宗像微笑起来低下头含住周防的，柔软细小的触觉末端触摸到柱身便紧紧地缠了上去，力度刚好，既让周防感觉被绞紧但又不会很痛，和用手完全不一样，周防从不知道自己竟然会这么敏感，手指所带来的快意还能忍受得住，而对方口中细小的触手来回拨弄挑逗顶端让他浸润在情潮中无法自拔。  
周防用力咬着自己的食指关节，吞咽不及的唾液从嘴角溢出，全身紧绷着，可越是这样越是颤抖地厉害，喉间偶尔泄出一两声甜腻的短吟。  
宗像知道他现在很舒服，撩了下耳边的鬓发整个吞进口中细细抚慰着，随着周防一声闷哼再次释放了出来。  
第二次比第一次有些快啊，宗像抹掉唇边沾到的白浊液体这样想着。  
两次高潮让周防累到连动都不想动，只能眼睁睁看着宗像贴上来咬住自己的嘴唇。  
对方嘴里有股腥味，周防皱了皱眉却也躲不开，软舌被纤长的毫无温度的硅胶数据线勾缠住被迫与他进行唾液交换。  
眼前突然闪现过曾经的一幕，对方用他白皙的手摸上自己的腰与自己接吻，头又开始痛起来了，周防挣扎着想要推开他。  
宗像和他的脑电波再次同步，对方脑中的意识又流入进来，宗像脸色一惊猛地松开他：“抱歉，周防……”虽然他也不知道自己为何会下意识先道歉。  
周防抱紧自己努力平复着呼吸，还好，这次痛得没有很厉害。  
宗像的脸色很糟糕，周防记忆中的那个人的确是宗像礼司，可是为什么自己什么都不知道？  
试探着想要触碰周防，对方却打开他的手：“别碰我……”周防呼吸仍旧不稳，身体没什么力气却也不准宗像靠近，鎏金色的眼睛带着敌意。  
“擅自吻您是我太过莽撞了，请您原谅。”宗像让自己冷静下来，眼下应该先稳住周防的情绪。  
才不是这个。周防尊咬了咬牙“啧”了一声，他现在越来越疑惑为何会浮现出和宗像的回忆，每次感觉好像是要想起来的时候又头痛欲裂让周防不得不停止继续回忆下去。  
宗像的态度也让他火大，为何他好像什么都不知道一样？自己出事失忆也就算了，难道仿生人也会失忆吗？它们的大脑不是可以储存大量的信息并且随时可以提取的吗？  
宗像观察着他的表情变化，小心翼翼地退后几步，仿佛是在应对随时都有可能发狂的猛兽。  
“我再问你一次，”周防的声音有些低沉。“我们之前有没有见过面？我失忆是怎么回事？你到底知不知道？”  
宗像礼司默默地垂下眼眸：“没有见过面，我没有任何与失忆前的您有关的记忆，我不知道您为何失忆。”  
这个仿生人实在太让人火大了，周防觉得自己耐心要被耗光了，此刻突然响起了铃声。  
铃声从宗像的声带中发出，很短暂的铃声，有人打进电话来了。紫色的眼眸中划过一道数据：“是威斯曼医生的电话。”  
“啧……”  
宗像知道对方是要接听，从耳后拉出数据线与桌上的显示屏相连随后显示屏上出现了威斯曼的身影。  
“周防君，晚上好，这么晚了还联系你是因为我发现了一些有趣的事。”  
周防有些不耐烦：“什么事？”  
“和你有关，也和宗像君有关。”  
鎏金色的眼睛猛地锐利起来盯着屏幕上显现出来的白发男人。  
对方继续说着：“我查到了，宗像君是仿生人的早期型号之一，曾经有过一次出售记录。”  
“您的意思是在草薙先生和我的生产商交易之前？”  
“对。不过只能知道这些，太过具体的就查不出来了，况且曾经有过一次大量仿生人被召回的事情发生。”  
宗像有些震惊，仿生人被召回的结果要么被毁掉要么被格式化重装程序，莫非自己丝毫不记得那些事是因为自己被格式化过吗？但是，为何会大量召回？是仿生人出了什么故障吗？  
一个可怕的设想冒了出来，宗像瞳孔骤缩看向了周防，后者的脸色阴沉。  
“莫非是……？”  
威斯曼叹息一声：“这是你们的问题了，我想只有宗像君才能让周防君恢复正常状态吧。”  
通话结束，宗像看着已经黑下去的屏幕显得有些手足无措，周防深深地呼吸几下让自己冷静下来。  
仿生人等着他开口，宗像发觉自己真的太过粗心了，平日里离周防那么近，每时每刻都在观察他竟然还发现不了为何周防总是有自己在身边的时候发病，是自己刺激到他了吧！  
可是……仿生人是不可能伤害人类的，宗像礼司确认这是所有仿生人都必须遵守的铁则。  
周防在等他解释，虽然解释什么的他也不需要，可是眼下宗像总要给他一个说法吧，关于受伤之前是怎么回事，自己濒死又是怎么回事，宗像那毫不知情的样子又不是装出来的，周防知道，他没必要太过紧逼，只是想要个说法。  
屋内的空气有些僵，没有人先打破沉默。  
周防是不会先开口的，他本就寡言不善言辞，对于眼下的情景更是不可能去主动说些什么。宗像则是不知道该说些什么才能让周防相信自己，他在怀疑曾经被格式化过的那个人格到底是出了什么问题，他曾经自信这种事无论如何都不可能发生在自己身上，然而，事实发生了。  
还是仿生人先打破了沉默。他推了推鼻梁上的镜片，电子音微颤：“周防……您……为什么不责怪我？”  
“责怪你有用吗？”周防听到他小心翼翼的语气不由皱眉，对方总是给他一种人类的既视感，让周防时常分不清楚他到底是人类还是仿生人。  
“我不知道曾经的那个我是哪里出了错……”他努力平复着情绪让自己的话语听起来更有说服力。“但是……现在的我只想要让您康复。”  
周防抬头看着对方，仿生人此刻的表情有点难看，无措、悲伤、难过、坚定全都糅合在一起，那双湛紫色的眼眸仿佛是要看到自己的心里去。  
他真的只是个仿生人吗？  
宗像见他抬头，恢复了往日的神色缓缓靠近：“请您相信我，您的病会恢复的，您的记忆也是。”  
仿生人半蹲在地上握着周防的手，周防看着他神色复杂地开口：“戒指……”  
“什么？”  
“你在抽屉里发现的那枚戒指，是你买的。”  
“是我送给您的吗？”宗像很诧异，他知道人类世界里送戒指意味着什么，只是他没想到自己竟然……大脑飞速运转，此时此刻从脑中想到的信息只有草薙曾经说过的人类和仿生人结婚已经合法的消息，既然送戒指那么说明自己也很中意周防吧，那……又为何……？  
“那是一对对戒，另一只在你那里，我只记得这些。”  
宗像低下头，他根本不记得这件事，也根本不知道戒指的事情，格式化之后所有的记忆全部都被消除重置了，戒指恐怕也已经丢进无用的废料区了。他有些难过，这种情绪真的很奇怪，可是他就是很难过，为周防，也为自己。  
周防看到他双肩微微颤抖，伸手抬起他的脸，他看到了一张有着精致面容却又满溢着悲伤情绪的脸，他真的太像人类了，搞不好他根本不是什么仿生人，而是拿人类改造的机器人。  
内心嗤笑一声自己的异想天开，手指轻轻摸着宗像的脸，触感太过真实，与人类的皮肤无异，精致的眉眼染上了悲伤，他在为谁难过？他为什么要难过？仿生人也会难过？  
“我想我们曾经是亲密的，互相信任的。”宗像低沉的电子音此刻显得有些柔和悦耳。“所以……我们现在依然可以……”  
“哼……”周防的声音带着丝嘲讽意味。“信任你的结果就是差点被你杀掉吗？”  
“周防！我是被格式化重置过，现在的我的确不知道曾经的那个我和你之间发生过什么又有过怎样的矛盾，但是……”宗像发觉心脏的位置有些痛，周防尊从来没有信任过仿生人，他也是清楚的，可是为什么现在会觉得这么难受？不被信任竟然是这么难受的事情吗？“周防……您为什么不信任我？”  
“你让我怎么相信你？”  
宗像礼司顿时瞪大双眼，他感觉很气愤，周防尊简直是在挑战他的理智，紫色的眼眸满溢着怒气抓住周防的肩膀用力将他推倒：“那么我现在就和您的脑电波同步让您好好看清楚我的记忆和内心。”  
“你……放手！”周防慌乱起来，挣扎间嫣红的舌头被仿生人口中的数据线勾缠住，从宗像的耳后冒出更多的五颜六色的数据线与周防的大脑相连，这样一来就可以达到高度同步记忆共享。  
周防被他压制着病情不由得又开始发作起来，身体止不住地颤抖着脸上满是害怕的神色。  
“请您别担心，不过是记忆共享而已，刚好可以让我帮您寻找一下丢失的记忆现在被您的大脑存储到了哪个区域。”若是平时宗像早就松手了，可是现在他有点失控。  
“放开我……”周防用力挣扎却又害怕地厉害，手臂根本无力抵抗仿生人的压制，濒临死亡的恐惧再次袭来，泪水从惊恐的眼睛里滑落。   
宗像礼司的记忆猛烈地涌进大脑里，周防根本不想接受这些，拼命地甩着头想要把这些东西从脑子里甩出去。  
“不要……宗像……快住手……”周防的声音软了下来，哭腔听着让人很是心疼。  
一步一步在生产车间经过流水线作业生产出各个零部件随后组装成骨架，连同仿制的内脏与表皮都被装入仿制的人类皮囊中，大脑却是由高端精密仪器与仿制人脑相连。  
这是宗像被生产出来的记忆。  
仿生人的大脑与人类的大脑运转并不相同，高度同步可能会导致人类的脑部受损。周防的头剧烈地痛了起来，像是有什么东西想要冲破脑子的束缚一样。宗像现在几乎没有理智可言，他知道此刻周防备受煎熬却又不肯停下，因为对方的记忆也在源源不断地流入自己脑海中。  
周防尊二十多年来的记忆展现在他面前，从记事到上学到结交第一个朋友草薙出云再到和十束多多良一起成为稳固的三角亲友，最后到认识宗像礼司。  
“唔……宗、宗像……”周防痛得更加厉害起来，痛苦的呻吟声陡然拔高却又无法挣脱。  
周防和曾经的自己的记忆还真的被他找到了。

***

之前的宗像礼司是商店街一家烟酒店的仿生人，店主买来负责看店和收款的。周防尊烟瘾很大经常跑来这里买万宝路，其实对于周防来说收款的人是不是人类没什么所谓，可是宗像盯着他看了半天让他有些不自在。  
“喂，你到底收不收款啊？”虽然现在的时间点店里的顾客只有他一个，不过也不想在这里浪费无谓的时间。  
“这位客人，吸烟有害健康。”宗像的电子音低沉悦耳。  
“我知道，但是我现在要吸。”  
“您的肺部不是很健康的样子，我建议您还是考虑一下戒烟吧。”  
周防挑眉，这个烟酒店收银员还真是奇怪，自己来买烟给他生意和收入，他反倒不要？不耐烦地把钱拍在柜台玻璃上：“少废话。”  
“我这是为了您的健康考虑。”  
“你很烦啊。”  
“就算您嫌烦我也要说。”  
周防有些生气了，然而就在此时店主赶来才不至于让矛盾升级。随后才知道宗像是仿生人，虽然一直有种违和感，不过那双湛紫色的眼眸可真像是人类啊。  
这是他们的初遇，彼此之间的印象都不太好。  
周防自己一个人住没什么生活常识，总是需要草薙提醒他买食材别饿死自己。难得出门去采购食材远远地看到青发的仿生人谈吐优雅得体地询问价格。  
等到对方不经意间往这里瞥了眼，两人的视线交错，宗像礼司礼貌地朝他欠身示意：“您好。”  
周防尊撇了撇嘴。  
“没想到您也出来买食材啊。”  
“嗯……”  
“可是我看您不是很会挑选的样子，您挑选的菜类新鲜度已经低于60%以下了，虽然表面上仍旧很新鲜。”  
“啧……”  
“要我帮您挑选吗？”  
还真是喜欢自说自话的仿生人，周防转身不想理他。  
“您为什么拒绝？我可以让您买到新鲜的食材您不乐意吗？”宗像很是不解，仿生人如此便利，按理来说人类会多加利用才对啊。  
“关你什么事？”周防语气不善。  
“当然关我事，仿生人的宗旨就是为人类服务，为人类解决一些他们难以解决的难题。”宗像冲他微笑。“我可以帮您。”  
也不知道怎么就让这个仿生人进到家里来了，周防皱了皱眉，可是看到对方熟练地穿戴好围裙进入厨房像是特级厨师一样手法娴熟，很快厨房里传出诱人的香味，索性也就不去计较了。  
看着桌上丰盛的菜式拿起筷子尝了尝，肉块柔软多汁，菜类则是清香可口，看来还真是不能小看了这个仿生人。  
收到对方的目光宗像浅浅地微笑：“您满意就好。”  
宗像看他自己一个人住不是很会照顾自己有点不放心，也就常来帮他，久而久之他们也熟络起来，宗像每次来访总是会自备食材。  
周防则是心安理得地躺在沙发上小憩等着宗像帮他收拾屋子或者是做饭。  
仿生人洗过的衣服有着一股薰衣草洗涤剂的味道，宗像要他挪一下位置自己要在这里叠衣服，而周防根本懒得动。  
宗像没办法只好就这样把周防尊当作是垫子。  
他们矛盾很多，时常因为各种鸡毛蒜皮的小事拌嘴，然而周防说理又说不过宗像，索性冷战拒绝交流。往后周防学乖了每次一有吵架的迹象就直接不理人，搞得宗像有满肚子的话要说可是又说不进周防的耳朵里。  
宗像礼司太像人类了。  
然而周防尊知道，这个仿生人其实没有感情，他所有的行事原则都是按照自己的程序以及被教导的所有条条框框。  
他可以理解感情，自己却没有感情。  
宗像的学习能力很强，他分析了自己的周防的这种关系得出结论：“周防，我和您算是朋友吧？”  
“朋友？”周防思考了一下，说起朋友他也只有草薙出云和十束多多良，到底怎样才能算作是朋友他也没有概念，当初草薙说想和他做朋友也只是顺势同意了，到底朋友有什么不同呢？“谁知道……大概吧……”  
宗像知道此时自己应该做出微笑的表情：“真是不可思议，我以为您会不想和我做朋友。”  
“这种事我才不会计较，你要是想做朋友，那就做朋友。”  
“并不是我想做朋友，而是我根据我们之间的这种互动推测出来我们之间的关系。”  
“啊……你好烦啊……”周防不喜欢听他那些理论性的东西，况且宗像有时候能讲上一整天。  
人类是带感情的，纯理论不会很无聊吗？  
不对，他是仿生人来着。  
周防“啧”了一声，他刚才都忘记了，宗像礼司只是个仿生人。  
宗像感觉到一些不可名状的东西，他是能够不断向人类学习靠拢的仿生机器人，根据他学到的知识与经验，这大概是类似于人类的情绪的一种看不见摸不到的东西。  
太抽象了，宗像第一次感受到时得出了这个结论。  
当人工智能拥有了感情，那么他还是人工智能吗？  
宗像礼司不自觉地想到了这个问题，过去科技还不足以发展出仿生人时科学界就已经有过多篇关于人工智能的相关研究报告，宗像也学习过相关内容，大多数人类既希望人工智能可以解放人类的双手，但同时又希望人工智能永远没有感情只是冷冰冰的机器永远服从于人类。  
这很正常。没有人会希望自己制造出来的东西变成人类公敌。  
但他只是拥有了简单的情绪，比如喜悦，比如烦恼。  
宗像继续站在收银台处观察着店里形形色色的客人，他们都是人类，只有自己是仿生人。  
仿生人终究不是人类。  
就在镜片后的眸色逐渐黯淡时，柜台玻璃上突然出现了一盒红万，抬起头看到了周防尊，一种新的情绪从胸腔里迸发出来，简直不受控制。  
“我说过了，希望您戒烟。”  
“关你什么事。”  
“当然关我事，您是我的朋友，我要为您考虑。”  
“啧……”周防深呼吸几下。“那你知不知道每个人都有吸烟的自由。”  
“我知道，我这是忠告，您听或者不听，这是您的自由，就算是朋友也不能干涉太多。”  
“你知道就好。”  
“但我是真的为了您着想，您的身体状况不是很健康，身为朋友我有责任让您远离这些会把您身体变得更加糟糕的东西。”  
“你真烦啊……”  
宗像很有耐心，即使他知道周防在嫌弃他，可是心里依然充斥着喜悦：“我知道您不耐烦，不知道您有没有听说过海对面邻国关于'忠言逆耳'之类的话。”  
“没有。”  
“请您戒烟吧，我会帮您的。”  
周防猛地揪起宗像的领子神色不悦：“你是想打架吗？”  
宗像微征，他的眼睛看得比人类要更加细致，近距离下可以看清楚周防脸上的每一处细节，睫毛不算很纤长但仍旧很漂亮，鎏金色的眼瞳很少见，简直像是……冷血动物的眼睛，蛇，或者传说中的西方龙一类的。  
有股天然的威慑力，却又漂亮地移不开视线。  
“喂……”周防看他楞住了还以为自己是不是不小心碰了哪里让他死机了，稍微又往前凑了凑。  
仿生人感受到了周防的呼吸，虽然他知道呼吸是人类所必须的，同样自己也具有这种功能，可是对方灼热的吐息近在咫尺反倒觉得有些慌乱起来。  
现在的自己一定很失态，宗像这么想着。  
“你……”周防松了手。“你这表情还真像个人……”  
像个……人？  
宗像礼司也的确察觉到了，自己的许多表现简直与人类无异，仿生人像个人也没什么奇怪的吧，可是，他知道，周防指的那种相像，正是人工智能所不需要的东西。  
仿生人看见镜子里的自己，外表精致，怎么看怎么是优质品，然而内里。宗像碰了碰心脏的位置，仿生的心脏在缓慢地工作着，连同身体里的循环结构连接全身各个部位，最后在大脑的指示下工作。  
仿生的心脏也会产生人类的感情吗？  
很困扰，也很苦恼，可是宗像仍旧每天期盼着能和周防见面，但是每次见面这种纠结的情绪就会加剧，为何自己会这么在意？  
随着仿生人的普及，再加上仿生人有着漂亮的外表，许多人都开始和仿生人关系亲密起来，商店街北区的一家蛋糕店老板就和他店里的的女仿生人亲如情侣。  
宗像不理解人类竟然也会对仿生人产生爱情吗？  
可是，好像，事情真的在往自己所控制不了的方向发展。  
平安夜那天商店街在搞节日活动，周防穿着一件黑色毛领外套走进店里买烟。  
宗像明明希望周防戒烟，可是又不希望他真的再也不光顾店面，虽然自己还可以去找他，但这不一样。心情很矛盾，而矛盾不正是人类的特质吗。  
“Merry Christmas.”宗像这样说着，正如他对所有的顾客那样，可是他希望周防能和他多说说话，哪怕只是些微不足道的小事。  
“嗯……”周防拿了烟走到门口突然停住脚步。“你今晚几点下班？”  
“啊……”宗像有些诧异，脸上浮现出一丝喜悦。“今晚平安夜，我八点就会下班了。您是……想和我一起过平安夜吗？”  
仿生人朝他微笑。  
“并不是。”周防抬眼看了看店里墙壁上的电子表。  
“现在是晚上七点五十二分，您可以在这里等我八分钟。”宗像似乎看出他想知道时间。  
“啧……谁会等你。”说完直接走出店门。  
宗像轻笑，长时间的相处大致上也算摸清了周防尊的脾气，虽然说话直来直去不拐弯抹角的一个人，但是又别扭得很。  
八点整新的收银员过来交班，宗像得到了店长的许可出门去找周防尊，然而他还没走多远顺着浓郁的烟味就找到靠在树下吸烟的周防，脚边全是吸完的烟头。宗像刚想走过去就见到有交警过去警告周防别乱扔垃圾，尤其是烟头要确保熄灭后扔进垃圾箱，不然可能会引发事故。  
周防无奈地听着，宗像觉得好笑上前去帮他解围：  
“警察先生，真不好意思，我会教训他的。”  
“你们知道就好了，今晚平安夜，祝你们平安夜愉快。”交警叹了口气继续去巡逻了。  
宗像回身看向周防，后者撇撇嘴有些委屈的样子。  
“您在等我？”  
“没有。”周防下意识反驳，然而看到他深邃的湛紫色眼眸后又改了口。“嗯，我在等你。”  
“然后呢？我们要去哪？”  
“随便。”  
宗像想了想：“那我们就在商店街转一转吧。”说着自然而然地牵起周防的手，仿生人的手有些凉，周防下意识瑟缩了一下，还是握住了他的手。  
身旁人的温度通过交握的手传递了过来，手掌上对于温度的收集感应装置向大脑传递着信息。  
商店街今夜异常繁华，各家霓虹灯都闪烁着夺目的光彩，门口许多扮演圣诞老人和驯鹿的工作人员在招揽着客人，商店街正中心一座喷泉在灯光的招摇下发出温暖的橙色光芒。  
“这座喷泉是个许愿池，周防，您有什么愿望吗？”宗像看向他。  
池子底看起来铺了一层硬币，周防皱了皱眉：“我没什么愿望。”  
“您真的是人类吗？”  
周防挑眉：“你什么意思啊？”  
“我是说啊，人类肯定是会有私心的吧，愿望什么的肯定也不少的吧，为什么您能这么简单地说出没有愿望？您是机器人吗？”  
“不是那样，我只是觉得有愿望的话与其寄托给那种虚无缥缈的东西为什么不自己去追求。”  
宗像有些惊讶地看着他，紫色的瞳孔微微触动：“您还真是……一点都不浪漫。”  
“你还知道浪漫？”  
“当然，我自认为，我比您懂。”宗像拉着他走到圣诞树下，装饰美丽的圣诞树此刻就是整个商店街最耀眼吸睛的存在，还有许多对情侣在树下接吻。  
“周防，你知道吗？槲寄生经常用来装点圣诞树，所以在平安夜或者圣诞节，有情侣走到槲寄生下就要接吻，又因为北欧神话里光之神的传说故事，槲寄生象征着保护生命，所以即使仇敌在槲寄生下相遇也要放下武器拥抱彼此。”  
“你知道的还真多。”  
“我知道的当然比您多。”宗像礼司转过头看着周防。“那么，您……”  
湛紫色的眼眸倏地睁大，嘴唇上传来柔软的温度，只是蜻蜓点水般的吻，然而嘴唇贴上的那一刻宗像觉得自己的大脑都要超负荷运转了，周防闭上眼睛与自己嘴唇相触的样子有点可爱，也有点让人心动。  
周防很快与他分开，视线游移：“不是要接吻么……”  
“……我说的是情侣吧……”  
“嗯……是吗……？”周防转过头耳尖泛红。“这样啊……”  
心里这种冲动是什么？这种填满内心的轻飘飘的却又像是有什么东西在冲撞着胸腔一样的感觉到底是什么？  
宗像礼司抬手抚上周防的脸颊，在对方略带不解的眼神中狠狠地咬了上去。  
口中数条细小的的硅胶数据线如同触手般缠绕上周防的舌头，周防很是被动地回应着他。  
两个人的大脑达成了第一次同步。  
从唇舌的缝隙间溢出吞咽不及的唾液，周防有些呼吸不畅鼻息间发出抗议声，宗像从他的嘴唇处移开，细长的数据线还留在周防的口中。  
有点上瘾了，人类的嘴唇真的好柔软，舌头也很柔软，好想把他吃掉啊。宗像奇怪怎么会产生这样的念头，同时又想要再亲一次。  
周防抬手挡住宗像：“等等……”  
“怎么了？”  
“你知道自己在做什么吗？”  
“我知道，话说您竟然会关心这些啊？”  
“你认真的吗？”  
“我看起来像是要跟您开玩笑吗？”  
周防环上宗像的脖子主动凑了上去。  
宗像礼司知道接吻意味着什么，他大概是对周防尊心动了，这也没什么的吧，毕竟仿生人和人类那么相像，此刻他不想去考虑这些问题，他只想要去想眼前这个人。  
宗像买了一对样式朴素的银色对戒：“交换戒指就当做我们订婚了。”  
“哼……你还知道这些啊？”周防嘴上嫌弃却拿过其中一枚戴在宗像的左手无名指上。  
宗像把剩下的一枚戴着周防的无名指上轻轻落下一吻：“虽然我不是人类，但是我想用你们人类的方式和您结婚。”  
“结婚什么的……”周防从来没想过。  
“不许摘下来，现在您是我的了。”宗像孩子气地环抱住周防的腰吻上他的嘴唇。  
“哼……”周防也没反驳，如果他喜欢那就随他吧。

***

嘴唇柔软温热，舌与舌互相交缠，耳边粘稠的水声仿佛不是在接吻，而是在吮吸舔舐对方的耳廓，仿生人的脸颊依然白皙，只是周防的皮肤被戏弄地透出些绯红。有些不悦，张口对着自己口中蠕动的东西咬了下去。  
“唔……”仿生人吃痛，他的痛觉神经很发达。“周防，请不要乱来。”  
“我看你一副游刃有余的样子有点不愉快。”  
宗像叹气：“我现在哪里还有余裕啊。”仿生人的手从周防的上衣下摆探入不安分地抚触着人类灼热的皮肤，贴近对方的耳边往耳蜗深处吹入自己低沉悦耳的电子音。“我现在……可是想抱您想得快要疯掉了。”  
周防轻哼一声再次吻了上去，宗像学着曾经了解过的关于接吻的知识拿捏着力道啃咬周防的嘴唇，人类的嘴唇真的很柔软，同时因为自己的舔舐泛起一层水光，轻轻咬上去会微微泛起嫣红。吮咬人类的舌尖周防就会发出一声短促的鼻音，很小很轻，却又让仿生人新奇。亲的时间久了，周防会舒服地半张着被吻得嫣红的嘴唇小口小口地换气，隐约能看到柔软诱人的舌。宗像乐此不疲地抱着周防亲来亲去想要发现更多有趣的现象。  
周防想抱怨亲吻的时间未免也太长了，可是又很舒服，宗像简直把所有接吻的方式都试了一遍，双腿有些发软，像是有火花沿着脊椎一路窜到大脑炸开，整个脑子都有些眩晕。  
抬手擦掉唇边溢出的唾液摸上仿生人的身体想着帮他解开衬衫纽扣，然而周防有些急躁，索性很用力地扯开，崩断的纽扣像是棋子一样滚落。  
“请您耐心一点好吗？”宗像礼司嘴上这么说却也顺从地脱掉上衣。  
仿生人的身材很纤瘦，大概是因为产生力量的大部分是身体里的机械部分从而肌肉方面并不是很突出。周防低下头探出舌舔吻对方的锁骨，仿生人的皮肤比正常人的温度要低一些，在周防看来有些凉丝丝的，舔了舔唇调侃着：“你身上要是再有点甜味我就以为我是在舔冰淇淋了。”  
“我身上有那么凉吗？是您的体温太高了吧。”宗像的手指滑进周防的裤子里握住半勃的性器熟稔地套弄起来。  
对方的手指微凉，柱身禁不住再次肿胀了一些，周防被他服侍地很舒服抱住仿生人的后背亲吻着宗像的颈侧。  
耳边是人类灼热且急促的呼吸，不时泄露出一两声舒服的短吟。周防尊磁性的嗓音所发出的喘息简直胜过所有音乐，宗像受到了鼓励继续加快手上撸动的速度，周防身子颤抖起来。  
他的手指紧紧地抓着宗像的后背用力咬上宗像的肩膀，从下身传来的快感与情潮仿佛巨浪将他卷入其中甚至根本来不及做出回应。随着一阵痉挛，周防仰起头发出软糯的呻吟声悉数射在宗像手中。  
软体有些不稳定，宗像感觉到了下半身的异常兴奋，甚至比刚才接吻时更甚。  
好想要进入这具身体。  
宗像趁着周防还在缓解高潮后的余韵时手指沿着臀缝摸到后庭。周防也没抵抗，只是咬着下唇承受对方手指的侵入。  
彼此的呼吸都有些粗重，视线交错的下一秒嘴唇又黏合在了一起，手指在后穴口进进出出带动肠道里分泌出的粘液发出淫靡的水声，周防仔细舔过仿生人的齿列拉扯出一根晶亮的银丝，眼尾处泛起绯红看起来很是妖艳。  
“进来。”人类简单地命令着。  
“请您自己坐上来吧。”宗像努力平复着呼吸，松开禁锢着周防腰的手把主动权交了出去。  
周防动手把仿生人的裤子扒拉下来，弹出已经胀大的生殖器官，看着这东西的大小周防不禁咽了咽口水。身体前倾将重心移到前半部分，抬起臀部让宗像的东西抵上穴口。  
努力放松着臀部的肌肉双腿却忍不住打颤，试了几次都没有进去让周防有些不悦，可是身体里又在叫嚣着想要被填满，鎏金色的眼眸里带着欲求张嘴对着眼前的仿生人：“帮我……”  
宗像双手揉捏着周防挺翘的臀部，修长的手指陷进臀肉里分开臀瓣：“请放轻松……”  
被宗像安抚过后感觉好了很多，周防再次腰部用力尝试坐下去，粗大性器的顶端进入甬道里让周防感到了些许不适，然而这个时候宗像也因为不好受掐着周防的腰用力一顶。  
紧致的甬道被性器撑开填满的感觉顿时刺激到了周防，有些受不了似的后背绷直发出黏腻的呻吟声，连脚趾都被刺激地蜷在一起。  
“混蛋……别这么……突然……”上方的人面色绯红，氤氲着水汽的眼睛狠狠地剜了仿生人一眼。  
宗像知道他是在责怪自己，可是这幅表情可一点说服力都没有，尝试到了使坏的乐趣让仿生人像是打开了新世界的大门。  
“抱歉，您说什么？”宗像又动了动，甬道里的性器一下子顶至最深处又惹来一阵喘息和呻吟。  
“你是……故意的吗？”周防既觉得舒服又因为被刺激地发出软软糯糯的呻吟声而觉得羞耻。  
“算是吧，我发觉欺负您很有趣。”宗像继续戏弄他。  
“唔……”周防身体再次紧绷，最后脱力地倒在宗像怀里，身上蒙起一层薄汗，胸腔剧烈地起伏着。  
“抱歉，我是不是有点欺负过头了？”  
“啧……”周防勉强振作起来咬上仿生人的嘴唇，腰部用力缓缓地吞吐着宗像的生殖器。  
这样温吞的动作两个人都很难爽到，宗像只能继续掐着周防的腰帮他动作，周防在对方的带动下逐渐适应了这样的节奏，下身整根吞入再吐出，每次因为重力的关系坐下的时候都仿佛被顶到了胃部一样，周防也不知道是不是这样，总觉得宗像的东西似乎每次都在通向更深处。  
人类的甬道紧致湿热，加上周防每被刺激一下就无意识绞紧，内壁像是有无数小口一样吮吸着柱身似乎要把宗像礼司的精气全部吸光一样，快感从性器一波又一波地向主控室大脑传递着过于刺激的信息，仿生人不得不感叹人类的身体构造太不可思议了。  
最后两人一起达到了高潮，这对于仿生人来说也是极为新奇的体验，像人类一样体验到了性生活，而且这种被周防的身体温柔地包裹的感觉真得很令人着迷，仿佛在被爱着。  
宗像拨开已经累得枕在自己肩上睡着的周防的额发，看来他真的很累了，红色的发丝基本都被汗水打湿了。  
湛紫色眼眸里的情绪有些复杂，他现在是不是更像个人类了呢？  
交往后他们也依然保持着之前的见面频率，对于宗像来说能请到假和周防两人相处就已经很不容易了。看着镜子里的那个仿生人脸上逐渐浮现出更多像是人类才会有的表情，这种事要是让其余的仿生人或者技术开发局的那群人知道了恐怕会吓一跳吧。  
除夕夜想和周防尊一起度过，宗像这么期盼着。请到了假期之后戴好围巾穿上大衣就准备去周防家，街上的人烟有些稀少，大概是因为除夕夜大家都在家里守岁吧，前面走过来一个浑身穿得很严实戴着帽子甚至连脸都看不到的人。  
宗像也没在意，擦肩而过时才意识到身体好像被捅了，想要看清楚对方是谁却眼前一黑晕了过去。  
意识逐渐清醒过来后察觉已经下雪了，宗像礼司想起晕倒前的事快速检查了一下身体各处，没有哪里被捅啊，连点伤口都没有。疑惑间为了以防万一运行起自查系统把身体里的各处零件系统检查了一遍仍旧没发现问题。  
重新接入网络发觉自己竟然昏睡了一个小时，调整好时间后只能快点去找周防。  
周防在家里坐在桌炉里看着电视，桌炉还是宗像从周防家的储物间里找出来的，而且找出来一看就知道周防从来没用过，等宗像重新修过之后也就开始让它工作了起来。  
“你好慢。”周防用余光看了他一眼。  
“抱歉。”宗像买了橘子放在桌子上。“要吃吗？”  
“嗯。”  
宗像也坐进桌炉里，纤长的手指剥开橘子皮细致地把果肉表面一层白色的纤维撕下来。  
周防瞥到他的动作：“没必要那么细致。”  
“我知道，不过我不知道您喜不喜欢这些白色的纤维，毕竟橘络的口感不好。”  
“我倒无所谓。”  
“其实橘络在海对面的邻国医书里记载可以通经活血，泡茶喝还能缓解乳腺增生。”  
“你怎么连这个都知道？”周防拿起一瓣直接放进嘴里。  
“因为我学习过相关知识啊。”宗像朝他微笑。“请不要小看我的脑容量。”  
周防撇嘴继续看着电视里的新年特别节目，虽然他也不是很感兴趣。  
宗像继续剥着橘子，突然视野一阵模糊，耳边传入了什么刺耳的干扰音，这是什么情况？抬头环顾四周也没发现什么不对的地方，是错觉吗？  
视线落到周防身上时再次产生了扭曲，很奇怪。宗像礼司闭上眼睛检查着眼球的运作是否正常，很奇怪，方才什么也没检查出来，此刻大脑却警告自己危险，但是到底哪里出问题又检查不出。  
“宗像？”大概是看他太久没有出声，周防有些奇怪回头看了他一眼，看到宗像样子有些痛苦地摸着自己的眼睛。  
“宗像？”周防凑近他想要拿开他的手。“怎么了？”  
“不、没有……没事……”宗像摇头拒绝周防的靠近，大脑通知宗像大片大片的赤红色警告，各部位的运作有些不正常，且一时很难修复，就像是中了病毒一样，可是，他是何时……？  
猛地想起那个与自己擦肩而过的神秘人，莫非是那个时候对方把病毒放进了自己的主程序里面吗？可是对方又是谁？怎么会有这么厉害的病毒？  
“宗像？”周防皱眉，他到底是怎么了？今天真的有点不正常。  
“我没事……请不要靠近我……”宗像知道自己此刻各部位都开始不受大脑控制了，努力压制着防止会出现什么意外，尤其是面前还有周防，无论是作为一个仿生人还是周防的恋人，宗像礼司都不想伤害他。  
“你的手在抖……”周防不知道他发生了什么，想着自己陪在他旁边可能会好一些，然而宗像挥手推开他，湛紫色的眼眸里腾起的是陌生的情愫。  
“请不要靠近我……”在宗像的视野里周防尊的样子逐渐变得模糊不清晰，话虽这么说着，脚步却不受控制地朝他走过去。  
“周防……请、请阻止我……”宗像咬紧嘴唇试图用疼痛来让自己意识清晰好夺回控制权，然而周防虽然本能地察觉到了危险却迟疑了一下。  
视野里大片大片的红色警告，身体各处的运行都异常诡异，不对，他根本不是这样的仿生人，他被制作出来根本不是为了做这种事。  
“宗、宗像……？”周防被仿生人的双手掐住咽喉，呼吸逐渐变得困难起来。  
“快住手……”宗像看到鎏金色的眼睛里有着对自己的恐惧，在他眼里的自己现在到底是什么样子呢？是不是很可怕？拼命地想要控制双手，可是只会让力道加重。  
“请……请您杀了我吧……”宗像很痛苦，他无论如何都不想伤害眼前这个人类，从眼眶里掉落的透明液体难道就是眼泪吗？  
窒息的恐惧让周防没有听清楚他在说什么，仿生人的力气太大了，因为缺氧周防的力气逐渐从身体里流失，像是被人扔进了漆黑的深海一样，无力上浮只能坠入令人窒息的深渊，痛苦且绝望，他不知道宗像为什么会突然产生杀意，视野逐渐模糊起来，他会死的，他会被宗像礼司杀死。  
强烈的求生欲让他在迷蒙中看到了仿生人喉结处的device，只要触发这里就可以让仿生人停止所有活动，希望还能起效果。  
周防努力抬起手臂去触碰一线生机，仿生人的手臂再次加重力道让周防觉得马上就要死掉了，食指努力碰到了喉结处的device。  
压迫着气管的双手逐渐失去了力量，眼前的仿生人停止了所有的活动倒了下去。  
猛然间恢复呼吸周防猛烈地咳了起来，蜷成一团内心始终还存有着对死亡的恐惧，身体颤抖不止，无论他怎么想要恢复正常的呼吸气息仍然变得越来越微弱，失去意识前似乎看到了一群人进入了自己家。

***

宗像礼司震惊了，他猛地松开力道，周防身体颤抖地厉害，像胎儿一般蜷缩在一起拼命地喘息着好像是刚刚经历了濒临死亡的溺水一般，宗像满是愧疚，是他把周防变成这个样子的。  
断开连接紧紧地抱住周防低声安抚他：“周防，没事的，周防，我不会伤害你的……”  
周防无助地紧紧抓着宗像胸前的衣料，他会因为宗像礼司而发病，但也必须要由宗像礼司来安抚。  
“周防，已经没事了，抱歉。”宗像掏出紧急镇定药物嘴对嘴地喂给他。  
宗像的确知道自己是最早的型号之一，只是他根本不知道这些事，估计是被消除了吧。周防记忆里出现的那群人似乎是技术开发局的人，是他们回收了自己把周防送去了医院吗？难道这群人一直在监视着仿生人吗？  
这么大的事件竟然没有任何报道，莫非是政府不准公开信息？  
“咳……”周防似乎被呛到咳了几下，宗像停止喂药手掌贴着后背帮他顺理呼吸。  
渐次冷静下来的周防尊无力地枕着宗像的肩膀，宗像帮他擦掉脸上纵横的泪痕。  
周防一定很痛苦，不然怎么会即使忘记了还是将这份对死亡的恐惧深深地刻在脑海中。  
很心痛，宗像想这份心情大概就是心痛吧。  
“抱歉，周防。”他摸上对方的脸颊，可是周防现在的状态什么都听不进去，本能地对着眼前这个安慰自己的人展露自己最脆弱的一面。  
“冷……”  
他竟然会觉得冷。宗像扯过毯子帮他盖好将他整个人揽入怀中，虽然自己的体温并不能起到什么效果，宗像让自己身体里的发热装置运行起来给他供暖。  
吃过药周防的病情缓和了下来，只是身体仍然打颤，宗像看他没什么精神的样子轻轻问他：“周防，您要睡觉吗？”  
周防下意识抓住宗像的衣服摇了摇头。  
“好，不睡。”怎么感觉像是在哄小孩一样？幸亏宗像应对过几次这样的情况，威斯曼医生对宗像说，要像对小孩子那样有耐心，并且一定要给他安全感。  
安全感这种抽象的东西，要怎么给他呢？  
周防尊手指紧紧地揪着宗像的衣服料子一刻也不肯放松的样子。宗像倒没什么，他可以一整晚不睡觉，可是周防一直不睡的话会吃不消吧。  
天色已晚，茭白的月光透过窗子照进来显得静谧又温柔。  
周防不准他开灯，也不准他离开半步，明明平时根本不准自己靠近。  
屋内仅凭着月光来照明，宗像身上淡淡的薰衣草的味道让周防觉得有些安心，方才折腾地有些累了，眼皮有些沉重可是又不肯闭上眼睛休息，他害怕宗像会消失，也害怕自己会死，极端的不安让他勉强撑着精神。  
宗像看出他有些困了，柔声哄着他：“周防，我不会离开的，先睡觉好吗？”  
周防摇头。  
宗像尝试着让他躺下，周防看到宗像挡住了自己的视野身体颤得厉害起来，宗像无奈地抱起他像哄小孩一样：“那么，我给您唱摇篮曲？”  
周防仍旧摇头。  
宗像不由觉得好笑：“那么您想要什么？”  
可是他又什么都不说。  
仿生人也不会读心术啊，况且他刚刚和周防同步造成这样的局面，往后还是避免同步吧。  
不过周防尊安静又乖巧的样子可不多见，被刺激地过了头就会将自己的所有弱点暴露出来，毫不设防地就像是个小婴儿。  
有些心动。  
宗像礼司深深地叹了口气，真是够了，曾经的宗像礼司被周防尊触动产生了人工智能根本不需要的感情这种东西，现在的宗像礼司同样是被周防尊触动地变得都不像仿生人了。  
难道周防尊是宗像礼司的劫难吗？  
难道宗像礼司和周防尊永远都只能这样互相折磨吗？  
认命般小心翼翼地凑了上去，周防并没有躲闪，不如说他现在还能保持不睡着就已经很耗费体力了，根本没有多余的力气注意宗像的小动作。  
小心翼翼地碰了碰周防的嘴唇，对方没有抵触，于是轻柔地吮咬周防的嘴唇，力道很轻，周防觉得很舒服不由得闭上眼睛，很快就枕着宗像的胸膛睡着了。  
等他呼吸逐渐平稳下来，宗像小心地把他放在床上拉过毯子盖好。  
宗像礼司趁周防睡着和威斯曼医生通邮件想要问及他更为详细的信息。  
很快威斯曼医生就回信了，打开回信快速浏览了一下，果不其然，威斯曼医生真的知道很多细节，虽然并不知道他到底是从哪里打听到这么机密的信息，不过，这些不是宗像需要考虑的问题。  
仿生人这项科技的确是人类早就开始研究并且致力于实现的，然而仿生人这种人工智能又必须要遵守着铁则，想要创造出拥有人类智慧的工具，可是又不准它们拥有感情，终究只是工具。  
技术开发局通过网络监控着每一个仿生人的状态，不过仿生人普及后实在难以每一个都能具体监控，只能根据是否跨越那条不可逾越的线来判断仿生人是否出了故障。  
而那道不可逾越之线就是产生爱情。  
仿生人可以与人类结婚，却不准爱上人类。  
宗像礼司对周防尊产生了爱情的那一刻警报就被技术开发局知道了，技术开发局定位后派人给宗像下病毒，而这个病毒是让仿生人的各项功能不受控制且杀掉自己所爱的人类。  
技术开发局想要借着仿生人会伤害人类这一理由把仿生人全部回收再重新改造，然而政府不允许，政府不准对外宣传，况且周防尊及时送去急救后保住一命。  
而宗像身为古早的型号之一也被保留了下来程序重置而不是被摧毁。  
宗像礼司仍旧被监视着，他仍旧不能对周防产生爱情，周防好不容易能够活下来。  
他所能做的就是作为照顾周防尊的仿生人尽快让他康复。  
仿生人看着床上的人类，他明白了，无论自己多么像人类也终究不是人类。  
周防今夜并没有做梦，难得睡了个好觉，睁开眼后看到恭敬地站在一旁的宗像礼司，对方一贯地露出礼貌得体的微笑：“早上好，周防。”  
周防记得他昨晚对自己做了什么，被强行窥探记忆令他很不爽，不过睡前发生了什么他不记得了，单凭这一点周防就一点都不想理他。  
这样就好。  
宗像礼司看到那双鎏金色眼眸里明显的距离感仍旧感到些微不适，不过这样就好。  
就让他们互相厌恶彼此吧。  
“我为您做了早餐。”  
周防转过身继续躺在床上丝毫没有起床的意思。  
宗像叹了口气，可是又不能靠近，否则一定会惹怒周防。  
曾经戴在两人无名指上的的银色对戒此刻已经全部都毁掉了，是宗像礼司毁掉了最后一枚。

fin.


End file.
